


Curvaceous Craving

by mzblackpoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Omegas Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto all enter their heat at once. It’s up to alpha Gladiolus to take care of them.





	Curvaceous Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Smut.  
> Pure smut :3  
> There’s a hint of fluff.

Gladio cursed himself relentlessly. He should’ve noticed the signs earlier.

Days before Noctis’s appetite suddenly increased, so much so that he would even eat vegetables. Prompto began sporting Gladio’s shirts and Ignis went off drinking his precious Ebony.

The signs were so obvious yet Gladio did not notice until it was nearly too late. In fact, it was Ignis who pointed out their heat the day before. Gladio growled in frustration, mentally berating himself for failing as their alpha and mate. Any later and there could have been trouble from strangers.

Gladio swiped his hands over his face attempting to wipe away his exhaustion. He’s been awake for nearly a whole day without any sleep. Just as he closed his eyes to get some rest he heard groaning and shuffling.

Getting up with a heavy sigh, Gladio left the hotel room’s shared kitchenette-dining room and peaked into the bedroom.

Prompto was slowly waking up. He shuffled around struggling to pull his limbs free from the mass of bodies and blankets. A quiet distressed whined left him as he stretched out trying to retract his tangled arm. Gladio slipped in silently appearing next to the bed and pulling the comforter away from Prompto.

Prompto gave a pleased sigh and rolled over instinctively trying to get close to his alpha. His eyes slowly opened as he blinked awake. He gave a sleepy smile and pulled Gladio down for a soft kiss.

The tender moment quickly escalated as Prompto eagerly attempted to devour Gladio’s mouth. His scent began to permeate the air and spreading his sweet omega scent of arousal and heat. Gladio kissed back with passion easily dominating the hazy omega’s tongue.

Just as quickly as their make out session escalated, Gladio found himself in bed towering over Prompto. His hands moved across the omega’s pale skin, calloused fingers dragging teasing slight touches over his chest and stomach. Prompto writhed and whined, he was thoroughly soaked and aching for cock. His nimble hands found Gladio’s hard cock. He managed to give it a few good strokes before Gladio growled and pinned his hands above his head.

With a warning growl Gladio positioned himself to Prompto’s wet hole and sank in. Prompto gave moan high in his throat as Gladio’s thick cock slid into his body. Immediately the alpha began to move. His movements erratic and furious as he snapped his hips. Prompto cried and moaned. He struggled under the weight and strength of his mate to pull his hands free. He desperately wanted to touch Gladio, to fully feel him.

Gladio kept his grasp firm and lowered himself to suck on his omega’s swollen scent glands. As soon as his lips closed around the swollen flesh of Prompto’s neck, the omega tensed around him. His muscles clenched like a vice around his cock and Prompto came with a shudder.

Gladio hissed into Prompto’s neck, hips stuttering as Prompto remained tense and tight around him. He quickly found himself chasing his orgasm. His thighs meeting Prompto’s pale ass now red for contact.

With a deep grunt, Gladio emptied himself in Prompto. His cock twitched as thick semen spurted out and painted the omega’s hot walls. Prompto keened in pleasure and writhed underneath the alpha. Gladio pulled out with a moan, Prompto was clenching tightly around him in attempt to not spill anything.

Now tucked back under the comforter and cleaned up, Gladio caressed Prompto’s sweaty hair until the omega fell back asleep.

Before their heats all started, Gladio managed to get four sets of sheets from the front desk. And now they needed new sheets. He was somewhat reluctant to ask for more, but it was better than ruining the bed. The front desk attendant was weary and reluctant as he approached, but upon smelling the scent of sex and heat pheromones clinging to Gladio, the hotel attendant gave him another two sets of sheets.

Upon arriving back to their hotel room, Gladio found Ignis leaning in the kitchenette nursing a cup of water. Gladio could see the tell tale signs of heat in Ignis’s body. His skin was flushed bright red and he was sweating profusely.

Dropping the bed sheets on a chair Gladio scooped up his mate and entered the bedroom. Gladio quickly shed his clothes and ran his hands over Ignis’s body. Instantly the omega moaned loudly and relaxed into Gladio’s touch.

He flipped Ignis on his stomach. As he fisted the omega’s cock he prepped him with the other hand.

Ignis was easily prepped and opened up. Hands fisting a pillow and ass raised up, Ignis gave a weak whimper earning a deep purr from Gladio. The alpha brushed his lips over Ignis’s ear as he lined himself. A swift thrust and he was seated in Ignis’s hole. The omega cried out into the pillow. His body quickly relaxed and he was soon rocking his hips against Gladio’s strong thighs.

Gladio growled deep in his throat. His fisted Ignis’s hair roughly pulling his head back like he liked it. A long moan fell from Ignis’s mouth as he rocked back and forth. Pleasure coursed through him. His skin burned with desire and tingled with pleasure.

Gladio tugged at Ignis’s hair keeping his head pulled back and spine arched beautifully as his pounded the omega’s ass. Wet squelching noises filled the air, Ignis’s hole nice and wet and loose around his cock.

A string of incomprehensible words fell from Ignis’s open mouth as he moaned. Gladio responded by picking up his pace. Each thrust bringing more and more pleasure to Ignis.

Now pushed over the edge, Ignis came with a loud whine. His body twitched and shuddered as he spilled come over the bed. Gladio followed immediately spilling his load in the omega’s wet hole.

Ignis collapsed on the bed and within seconds he was sleep.

Gladio gingerly flipped over the slumbering brunette and cleaned him off. The bed sheets really needed to be changed now.

With time on his hands Gladio returned to the living room and slumped in a chair. He was tired and his muscles ached and he just wanted to take a shower. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, only to awaken to his mate whimper and crying out desperately.

The alpha sprang to his feet and bolted to the bedroom. Noctis was half conscious and crying, one hand searching around the bed and feet kicking. Gladio quickly took the whimpering omega in his arms and began to croon.

Deep rumbles filled the room as Gladio purred and crooned soothingly to his mate as he wiped away tears. Noctis soon calmed down and buried his nose into Gladio’s neck, taking in his thick alpha musk.

Noctis was by far the neediest. He required constant physical touch, affection, and praise. Not to say the other two don’t like cuddles, but Noctis was the cuddliest and snuggliest.

He held Noctis tightly until his scent became sweet with arousal and then Noctis began to wake. Ever the tired one, Noctis pressed himself closer to Gladio in attempt to remain asleep despite his growing need for release. Gladio’s own arousal had sky rocketed from the omega’s scent.

Eventually it became too unbearable and Noctis fully woke up. Eyes glassy with desire and half lidded, he wrapped his around Gladio’s neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Gladio may nearly have devoured Noctis’s mouth if it weren’t for his traveling hands that stroked his throbbing cock.

His hands squeezed Noctis’s waist and he lifted the omega on his cock. Noctis threw his head back in a loud moan as he sank on the alpha’s thick girth. Slick dripped excessively from his hole as he was stretched wide open. He rolled his hips and moaned high in his throat.

Gladio’s strong hands held his waist and hips firmly as he lifted Noctis form his lap before dropping him back down. Unable to contain his pleasure, Noctis cried out. His nails dug into the alpha’s shoulders but Gladio paid no mind. His full attention was on his mate.

Noctis began to move on his own, rolling his hips and bouncing in Gladio’s lap making sure to fully seat himself down before moving again. Gladio’s cock reached the deepest parts of his body bringing his the most pleasure. Each and every thrust pushed him closer to orgasming. His body trembled and his thighs quacked with strain. His cock stood tall and dripped precome. Taking his aching cock in hand, Noctis buried his nose in his mate’s neck. The air was thick with pheromones and arousal.

Gladio was first to come. His cock throbbed and pulsed as it twitched in Noctis’s hole. His come spilled free as he emptied himself. Noctis gave a gasp before he was coming too, spilling on his chest.

Like a burnt out lightbulb, Noctis was fast asleep seated on Gladio’s softening cock. The alpha lifted Noctis off and laid him in bed. A quick clean up of his mate and Gladio was in the shower, washing away sweat, spunk, and slick from his body. The hot water relaxed his tense muscles and the alpha found himself so much more exhausted.

Dressed in a pair of shorts, Gladio slipped into the bed. As large as it was, it was still amazing they could all fit comfortably around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally finished writing this today, that's why it's uploaded so late in the day.


End file.
